


Supervision

by anewkindofthrill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi working from home, M/M, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sex Toys, Toys, Virgin Eren Yeager, Voyeurism, university student Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofthrill/pseuds/anewkindofthrill
Summary: Eren's parents don't think he can be trusted staying alone at home at twenty years old, so they tell him to stay with the next door neighbour Levi.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 24
Kudos: 326





	Supervision

He really  _ is _ too old for this. What are his parents thinking? That he’d trash the flat, throwing a party or something? He doesn’t do parties, they  _ know _ that.

Eren shakes his head as he makes his way towards…  _ not _ home. At twenty years old, he lives with his parents in a flat belonging to a nice middle-class apartment complex. The town they’re living in has a good university, so Eren, who usually gets on pretty well with his parents, decided to not go into debts and stay at home for the time being while doing his bachelor degree in anthropology and work as a student assistant to the institute. 

Well. Yesterday, he had his last exam for the semester and has now a few weeks of free time ahead of him. That doesn’t mean he can afford to go on holidays somewhere, and his parents left for their trip a few days before without him, hence  — his  _ situation _ . 

Eren arrives at the apartment building and shifts the jute bag with the groceries onto his other arm to fish for the keys in his pocket. The neighbour’s keys, to be precise, since he doesn’t need his own ones for the time being.

_ “Eren, we don’t want you to stay alone at home.”  _

_ Eren paused his game. “Yeah, but I don’t wanna go on holidays with you, mum. I love you guys, but I won’t survive another discounter cruise trip to Egypt.” He grabbed some crisps from the almost empty bag, looking up to his mother leaning against the doorframe. Eren spent most of his time in front of a PC, gaming and chatting away with his friends on Teamspeak. He’d never been somebody who liked to party or go out a lot.  _

_ Carla, his mother, smiled. “You get on with Levi though, don’t you? I’ve just asked him if you could stay with him for two weeks.”  _

_ Eren stopped chewing his cheese and onion crisps. “Levi… You mean Levi, the neighbour next door?”  _

Eren knows that his mum and Levi meet up for tea a couple of times a week. Which is weird, because Levi is only around thirty years old. And because he seems unsociable, with his taciturn behaviour and his stoic face. 

And because he gives Eren a heart attack every time he comes home from university to find Levi sitting at their kitchen table, eating cake with his mum. Because? Because he is  _ hot as fuck.  _

Yes, Eren doesn’t go out or party much (which is why the whole supervision thing is absolutely ridiculous). That also means that Eren hasn't really had many opportunities to find people he’d like to date. Which is fine. He’s got Armin and Mikasa, his childhood friends who also decided to stay in town, to keep him company at and after uni. And if he’s really bored, there’s Jean, Connie, Sasha and the other gamers. And he has got porn. Good porn. Porn with smaller, well-built men. Porn with black-haired, pale, serious looking guys. 

Okay, that exact, erm,  _ genre _ has only been prevalent in Eren’s library ever since the new neighbour moved in four years ago. Levi is a freelance graphic designer and coder who works from home and has always liked to go out for morning runs at 7:30am, back then, when 16-year-old Eren left for school. Levi, in his tank top and tight runner pants, always nodded hello to Eren, and Eren waved back, and yes, alright, sometimes he had to go to the school bathroom upon arrival because being sixteen and very hormonal and very gay was hard. So  _ hard _ . 

Levi also started his weird tea dates with his mum some time during Eren’s last two years at school, and when Grisha, Eren’s father, asked what that was about, Carla just giggled and told her husband: “Aw, are you jealous? Darling, you still like me so much. But don’t worry, Levi likes to fish on the other side of the river.” 

Eren, who had just kicked off his shoes upon arriving from basketball practice, heard this and held his breath. This wasn’t helping,  _ this wasn’t helping at all.  _

That night, he fled to his bedroom after dinner without a word and found some excellent gay porn with short black-haired men. 

Eren feels a bit pathetic for having harboured this crush on his neighbour for around four years now, but what could he have done? Levi was about ten years older and much hotter than him. Sometimes, he got visits by a tall blond absolute  _ hunk _ of a man. Every time this happens, Eren stares at the tall guy angrily. But he doesn’t think anyone notices. 

And now this. Living with Levi. For two weeks. 

He sighs as he passes by his own apartment door on his way to the neighbour’s. 

Eren’s been staying with Levi for the last two days, but on those days, he’s had his last two exams, which meant he spent most of the time either studying in the uni library or actually taking those tests. He and Levi only did some small talk over dinner before Eren went to sleep in the spare room, exhausted enough from academic pressure that he didn’t have to actively think about Levi being _ just next door. _

Now exams are over and there’s almost two weeks of free time ahead of him. His mother texted him in the morning and told him to make some dinner for Levi today, to show his gratitude. For what exactly, Eren doesn’t know because he still doesn’t get why Carla and Grisha made him stay only like ten metres away from home. He’s even had to bring his gaming PC to Levi’s guest bedroom! 

But here Eren is, with the two grocery bags, ready to cook some vegetable lasagna for himself and his hot-as-fuck neighbour, as if they were a co -

_ No no no no no.  _ Eren needs to abort this train of thought  _ immediately _ . He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and enters Levi’s apartment. 

It’s quiet and a bit dark inside  — usually Levi doesn’t open the curtains in the living room but goes straight to the kitchen to fetch himself coffee and a bite to eat before he goes to the bedroom to work. Levi told him that usually, he works at the desk in the spare/guest room but for the two weeks, he moved his work to the desk in his own bedroom. 

Maybe Eren has something to be grateful for after all, it’s not like Levi has been wishing for Eren to spend two weeks at his place.

Levi’s bedroom door is closed, and Eren, in his newfound thankfulness, is doing his best not to disturb Levi. He quietly puts the groceries onto the kitchen table and closes the door behind him. 

Right. The utensils. 

Eren takes a look around the kitchen and starts rummaging in the cupboards and drawers for a peeler, the right knife, bowls  — any utensils he needs. He flinches through the task; he knows Levi’s focus is easily broken by too long or too many noises (which he learned the hard way when he was in his punk rock phase at around seventeen years old, and got quite many complaints during day time when his parents were still at work). 

“Right,” he mutters to himself, “probably better to disturb Levi only once to ask him where everything is than to keep making noises for the next fifteen minutes.” 

Levi can be quite scary when he’s angry. Again, those complaints hissed at him through the door three years ago… Eren desperately wants to stay on Levi’s good side in case —  “oh, shut the fuck up, brain, we have no chance in hell”. But still, at least so Levi can tell his parents everything went smoothly so they won’t ever make him stay at someone else’s place again when they were away. At twenty years old! How embarrassing. 

Eren always does things he’s a bit afraid of rather quickly than procrastinate them, so he opens the kitchen door, strides through the hallway and knocks at Levi’s door while he’s simultaneously already opening it. 

“Sorry to disturb, Levi, I just — ” 

Oh. Oh no.  _ Oh my god.  _

_ _________ _

Finally, the brat has gone out. The last two days, Eren has left quite early so he could study in the library before his exams, but today he hasn’t done so  — must be some subject he’s sure he’ll be good at. Today is also his last exam for the semester, as far as Levi knows. 

An uni exam takes about two hours. That, plus the commute, is more than enough time for Levi to take care of himself. 

Look, Levi knows he is creepy as fuck. Every time Erwin comes to visit, he gets to hear something along the lines of: “What are you doing with this kid, Levi, he looked at me again as if I was taking away his favourite toy.” This should not make Levi happy, it especially shouldn’t have made him happy three or four years ago when the brat was still underage, but. 

Damn. It did then and it does now.

Levi moved into the apartment building after quitting a horrible job he had at a horrible agency. He’s never done super well with authority, he’s always known that, but that job was a disaster. Thankfully, Levi has had very good credits from his work during uni, and has been able to acquire contacts throughout his terrible six months he’s spent at that hellhole, so it wasn’t too difficult to go freelance. Having friends in business like Hange and Erwin just made everything even easier. 

As a single gay man, he just required a nice apartment with a spare room to work in, far  _ far _ away from the agency, and he found that next to the Jäger’s. What he also found was… the kid. A literal —

“ — child, Erwin. Don’t make those jokes,  _ please _ .” Erwin grinned at him, almost four years ago, after they’d met Eren in the hallway. Those huge eyes were fixed on Levi as always, but to Levi’s shame, so were his on Eren, when the boy didn’t look. 

It was obvious Eren Jäger only really started his path into manhood, but he did not have those shoulders last month, did he? God. It was happening so quickly, and right in front of Levi’s eyes. 

“I’m straight as an arrow, Levi, but that kid’s face is really pretty. Just wait for a few years and things will be fine!”

“This is not fine,” Levi mumbled. Wasn’t it super creepy to find the neighbours’ kid hot? Especially since he really liked his mum in a very platonic way and could see her and himself become good friends. Carla’s and his age gap was only a little bit bigger than his and Eren’s… No, he didn’t want to think about it. 

So he tried not to, for the next four years, but every time he met Eren in the hallway, or in his parents’ kitchen, every time they made some small talk, Eren got more and more attractive. It’s been driving Levi mad, but his hope was that Eren would move out after school to attend some university far away from their home town.

Which he didn’t. 

And then, a week ago, Carla came by and asked Levi to take Eren in for two weeks. 

“You know, I’m often concerned about him. He’s a good kid, but doesn’t really do anything normal uni students do, does he? He only hangs around with the same two kids he’s always been with, doesn’t meet new people and plays video games a lot. Of course, his grades are still good, but… Sometimes he is so quiet. Like I feel I should have a loud, angry and boisterous child, but he isn’t that? He hasn’t been that for some years now.” 

Carla bit her lower lip and while Levi still didn’t understand why a healthy twenty year old couldn’t be left alone  — Levi himself could relate a lot, he was just as introverted after having had a loud and complicated youth as Eren seemed to have had  — he wanted to do this for Carla. 

Of course, it had not and still hasn’t anything to do with having Eren, now twenty years old, a bit closer. For sure he wouldn’t use the situation to get him to know better and talk to him more than just the awkward small talk you have with teenagers. 

But then, the last two nights happened.  _ This was a mistake,  _ Levi thought when he heard Eren shower; saw Eren getting out of the shower (he wasn’t muscular and rather on the soft side, but lean, and tall, and had broad shoulders but an innocent face — Levi swallowed at the thought) ; saw Eren get up early with an adorable bedhead. 

There hasn’t been anything he could do about it, especially since he’s been very busy with work during the last two days. But now he is not, and Eren is gone, probably for three hours even, so Levi could take his sweet, sweet time to get out some pent-up tension. 

_ _________ _

Eren would be lying if he said that he’s never tried to imagine the sight he’s being presented now. But the focus here is on  _ tried _ , because nothing his imagination can produce could match up with the real thing. Absolutely nothing. 

So Eren stands there, in between rooms, frozen and absolutely helplessly watching Levi on his bed. Levi with his knees raised towards his shoulders. Eren cannot stop looking at him working a pretty sizable dildo up his ass while whining deliciously, throwing back his head. 

There's no hope for Eren that Levi didn’t see him, though. While Levi moans breathily with his neck overstretched, his eyes are open and fixed on Eren standing there. He maintains eye contact until the dildo is completely inside and bottoming out. T he  _ quite long, quite thick _ dildo (all Eren’s mind can do is wonder whether the toy is bigger than his own cock) completely vanishes inside this quite short person and Eren swallows, he gulps because he can’t break eye contact with Levi, feels like a deer caught in the headlight, but he’s also pretty sure he’s gonna get an aneurysm if he doesn’t look at the base of the dildo under Levi’s tight and swollen balls  _ right the fuck now _ . 

Suddenly, the situation dawns on Eren and he startles out of his trance. Levi is still looking at him, but now he stills completely, his face is showing no other emotion than want and exertion, and  _ fuck _ denim hurts when your dick is swelling too quickly, and is Eren feeling faint from the blood rushing towards his groin? 

“I’m- I’m so sorry, I will—  _ oh my god _ .” Blissfully unaware of the squeaking quality of his voice, Eren turns around to leave and to run so fast so he can outrun the Earth’s gravity and fall into the void when—

“You could stay. If you wanted to watch, I mean.” 

Is Eren hearing things? He dares to look over his shoulders and fuck, the whole scene hits him like bricks falling onto him all over again. But is Levi smiling? 

Levi is definitely smiling as he pulls out and pushes in the dildo again. With relish. Never looking away from Eren. There’s an obscene sound. Only now Eren sees the amount of lube glistening around the dildo, dripping down Levi’s ass cheeks. It squelches again. Eren whimpers.

Making sure he won’t pass out right there and then, Eren takes a deep breath and turns around again, back to facing Levi. “To… Watch?” 

Levi cocks his head towards his office chair. “Take it. Put it in front of me. Sit down. No touching.” 

There is no way Eren would be able to disobey. Mind blank except the delicious images and sounds he’s being bombarded with, he mechanically moves towards Levi’s desk and does what he’s told to. 

Seemingly satisfied, Levi continues pleasuring himself with the big dildo. He moans and wets his lips, still languidly and slowly pushing in, pulling out, never not looking at Eren. It looks inviting, enticing, and Eren’s brain completely short-circuits as he reaches out—

“No.  _ Touching _ .” 

Eren immediately put his hand back onto his lap. His mouth and throat feel so dry,  _ god _ , he wants to touch Levi so badly, wants to replace the dildo with his own cock, wants to put his mouth on Levi’s rapidly reddening arousal. The head of Levi’s cock is smeared in pre-come, but it doesn’t seem like Levi is very interested in touching it. He keeps stimulating himself with the toy instead, making circular motions to stretch himself out even more, to find that one point. 

Which he does, and as he presses the head of the dildo firmly against his prostate, he breathes one word, wantonly: 

“Eren.” 

Eren whimpers, again, and presses the heel of his hand against his own hard-on for friction. His hips jerk as he watches Levi teasing himself, until he hears that commanding voice again. 

“I said no touching, Eren. Neither me nor yourself.” 

The whine Eren lets out is high and mournful, and Levi’s smile turns pitying. 

“Good boy. Say, have you ever done  _ this _ before?” When he says  _ ‘this’ _ , he rams the dildo up his ass again and moans loudly, never not watching Eren’s reactions, observant like a cat. 

Not trusting his voice, Eren just shakes his head. 

“See, I thought so,” Levi says hoarsely. “That means, at first you have to watch and learn, right?” 

Eren fists the fabric of his jeans on both sides and nods, shoulders up to his ears.

“Will you be good and attentive? So maybe some day this,” again, a rough thrust, “can be you, baby?” 

Eren keens at the pet name and nods again. Levi smirks. 

“Use your words.” 

“Y-yes, Levi. I will watch a-and learn.” 

Levi chuckles darkly, which turns into a higher pitched moan as he continues fucking himself. The squelching sounds turn louder and quicker as he picks up the pace. 

Levi’s swollen cock is bobbing up and down with the motions, and his well-defined abs are flexing. Never in his wildest dreams has Eren imagined something like this to be their first non-platonic exchange, but here they are. And the way Levi orders him around, orders him only to look and not touch, is so  _ incredibly hot. _ No one else could do that to him except his next door neighbour. 

Eren thinks it can’t get any better, he couldn’t get more deliciously desperate. There’s a wet spot developing in front of Eren’s jeans and no,  _ no _ way in hell can he take more without touching himself, but then Levi begins to  _ speak _ between breathy moans. 

“I have… imagined _you_ doing that to me, you know, baby,” he says, biting his lips as his eyes settle on the way too tight front part of Eren’s jeans. “This toy has been your cock in my mind so often, I imagined you could do that to me… Well, I am teaching you now, aren’t I. So you can do it some day.” 

“Yes, Levi. Thank you.” Eren’s mind is completely blank and he doesn’t register his mouth standing open. 

Levi shudders at Eren’s words, he takes in Eren’s slack facial expression, as he continues. “I want to teach you so many things, baby boy. How to take me like that, how to take me from behind. How…  _ aah… _ how to suck me like a good little cocksucker. Do you want to learn that from me, darling?” Levi’s voice is still commanding, sultry, but it’s starting to break a little bit at the pet names. 

“Please…  _ please _ teach me, Levi. All of it.”

As he hears this and simultaneously hits his prostate just _right_ , Levi takes his cock into his fist, pumps once, pumps twice and comes all over his chest. 

Eren wishes he could say he is taking advantage of Levi being distracted by his orgasm, but that would be a lie. Watching Levi orgasm shuts down all obedience, all inhibitions in Eren as he rubs himself against his palm to the image of come on Levi’s glistening chest, the huge dildo still deeply buried inside of him, and Eren soils himself, comes hard and long and loud. 

Of course, cat-like eyes are watching this as Levi comes down from his own high. 

_ _________ _

Levi sighs loudly and lets his head fall back into the cushions. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be at uni, taking your test?” He manages to ask after some very quiet moments in which Eren sat in his come while his own dried on his chest.  _ Gross.  _

“No,” Eren answers weakly. “My last exam was yesterday. I just went for some groceries to the market around the corner.” 

Levi looks at Eren and Eren seems to be scared out of his mind, not sure of what to do. He looks like he’s about to bolt out of the room again, or cry, or both, and Levi sighs. 

“C’mere.” 

Levi is right, Eren bolts, but not away. Eren immediately goes towards him — Eren’s hand lands in the pool of come on his chest as he lies down on his side, face right next to Levi’s head. These huge eyes are staring at him, so very openly. 

During the sex, Levi managed to completely dominate Eren with his eye contact alone, but seeing the boy, the man, so vulnerable next to him does something to Levi. It feels like staring into the sun for too long, looking at Eren now, all adorable and waiting. 

Clearing his throat, Levi looks away. “Why did you go for groceries; we have enough?” 

Suddenly, he feels Eren's nose nuzzling against his temple, and it is Levi now who cannot cope. His heart is racing more than during taking the dildo and watching Eren enter. 

“Wanted to cook something for you. To show my gratitude for you, uhm,” Eren laughs and it’s terribly beautiful, Levi is stuck, frozen, like a deer in the headlights, “I wanted to thank you for your supervision?” 

Levi is in free fall as Eren’s tone grows bolder, happier. 

_ A mistake?  _

**Author's Note:**

> 1) thank you so much for reading! it’d be awesome if you could leave some feedback  
> 2) yes i am working from home at the moment yes my desk is in my bedroom no i don't wanna psychoanalyze myself  
> 3) this is extremely self-indulgent and has been written to procrastinate   
> 4) @intl readers: this takes place in germany, this is how uni in germany works, you only make debts if you move out and have to pay for your own living   
> 5) @german readers: god i’m so sorry for the best of alman memes, yes he has jutebeutel, yes the parents are on a lidl prospekt kreuzfahrtreise yes he is a hiwi yes “two last years of school” is supposed to mean kollegstufe idk man   
> 6) again thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it and i'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, i wrote this in the span of my home office working day and didn't have anyone to spell check/edit but myself


End file.
